The present invention relates generally to the use of a gypsum composition in treating a deformed or injured bone, and more particularly to a method of controlling the working time of the gypsum composition in the course of treating the deformed or injured bone.
The gypsum has been used as a bone substituent in the conventional surgical treatment of the bone deformities. The new surgical operation makes use of the gypsum as a bone substituent by injection. The technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,139 is the case in point. The conventional gypsum composition is rather limited in its semi-solidification time and its working time. The phrase xe2x80x9cthe working timexe2x80x9d refers to the duration between the time when the orthopedic gypsum is mixed with an aqueous solution to form a gypsum composition and the time at which the gypsum composition can hardly be ejected from a syringe. The phrase xe2x80x9cthe semi-solidification timexe2x80x9d refers to the period of time starting from the time at which the orthopedic gypsum is mixed with an aqueous solution to the time at which the gypsum composition does not disperse in water or an aqueous solution such as physiological salt water, into which the gypsum composition is introduced. For example, the semi-solidification time of the conventional gypsum composition ranges from 2.5 minutes to 3.0 minutes, whereas the working time of the conventional gypsum composition ranges from 3.5 minutes to 4.0 minutes. In other words, the conventional gypsum composition will disperse in body liquid if it is injected into human body within 2.5 minutes starting from the time at which the orthopedic gypsum is mixed with an aqueous solution. It is likely that the conventional gypsum composition can not be injected into the body of a patient if the attending surgeon fails to administer the injection in 4.0 minutes starting from the time at which the orthopedic gypsum is mixed with an aqueous solution. Accordingly, only about one and a half minutes for the attending surgeon to complete the injection of the conventional gypsum composition into the body of a patient. It is conceivable that the attending surgeon is under pressure to rush the restorative operation at the expense of the well-being of the patient. It is therefore crucial to control the working time and the semi-solidification time of a gypsum composition.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a gypsum composition containing serum, blood plasma, or whole blood, so as to control the working time, setting time and the semi-solidification time of the gypsum composition. The gypsum composition further contains bone morphogenetic proteins which promote the growth of bone cells.
The gypsum composition of the present invention is prepared by mixing an orthopedic gypsum and an aqueous solution. The mixture is uniformly agitated to form a semisolid substance. Specifically, the mixture is formed by the orthopedic gypsum and the aqueous solution in a weight ratio ranging between 5:1 and 2:1. The gypsum composition of the present invention is characterized by the aqueous solution which contains serum, blood plasma, or whole blood in a volume percentage ranging between 2% and 40%.
The agitation of the mixture of the present invention is brought about by an agitation bar, magnetic agitator, or ultrasonic vibrator.
The weight ratio of the orthopedic gypsum and the aqueous solution in the present invention ranges preferably between 4:1 and 3:1. The volume percentage of the serum, blood plasma, or whole blood in the present invention ranges preferably between 4% and 35%. The serum, blood plasma, or whole blood is preferably taken from a patient under treatment.
The aqueous solution of the present invention further contains less than 10% by weight of a setting promoter, such as polyol, polysaccharide, polyvinyl alcohol, etc.
The gypsum composition of the present invention may further contain a specific substance, which is intended to attain a specific objective, such as promotion of bone cell growth or prevention of inflammation. If the specific substance is solid, it must be thoroughly dissolved in the aqueous solution. If the specific substance is liquid, it must be thoroughly mixed with the aqueous solution.
The orthopedic gypsum used in the present invention preferably is calcium sulfate half-hydrate (CaSO4.0.5H2O), abbreviated as half-hydrate gypsum.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following descriptions of the preferred embodiments of the present invention. These preferred embodiments are to be regarded in all respects as being merely illustrative and nonrestrictive.